Amore Cupid
Character Personality I'm kind to everyone around me, FAIRY stubborn, and royally creative. I love any kind of art media, whether it's drawing, painting, sketching, or just digital stuff on my MirrorPad. I'm also wonder-iffically social, and I never pass up the chance to go to a party or hang out with friends. Along with the the social and creative traits comes expressiveness. I always say what's on my mind, though sometimes that can get me onto peoples' bad sides, and I always express my anger through art. I believe that anger is more productive when diverted into creative matters, anyway. I'm also a huge humanitarian, and I love helping the environment, as well. I'm also a bit of a nonconformist, though I don't like to admit it often. Appearance I am a blonde (though I am smart, unlike the stereotypes say!) and I have light pink eyes. I don't know why. I think it's just part of the whole pink and love theme. Though, my dad isn't very loving... Fairy tale – The Saucy Boy How the Story Goes A man finds a young boy standing on his porch in the middle of the cold. He invites him inside, and says that the boy's arrows look like they can't be used anymore. The boy says that he doubts him, and uses an arrow to stab his heart and kill him. The boy, Cupid, does that to many more people throughout history. How does Amore come into it? I'm not really sure of the backstory behind my birth. Dad always said that I was just a child of one of his many lovers, and that I have many more siblings. I'm not really sure, though. The only other daughter of Cupid/Eros I know of is C.A., and she's only his adopted daughter. Relationships Family Father = Cupid Step-Sister = C.A. Friends C.A.- My adoptive step-sister, C.A. (or Ari, as I call her) is the sweetest and most loving girl you could ever meet. Although, she does get a bit ticked off when I call her by her full name. So, to get it out of my system, I'm going to do it here. Chariclo, Chariclo, Chariclo, Chariclo, Chariclo, Chariclo. Okay. I hope that you didn't get too annoyed by that. Anyway, Ari also gives the best love advice you could ever ask for, whether you are a monster, normie, royal, rebel, or anything inbetween. She always loves spending time with me, and will drop anything she's doing if I need help. Angelica- Ang is amazing! She and Ari are the only other winged students here at EAH, and we always stick together when traveling. We're inseperatable, and you never see one of us without at least one of the others. Ang does sometimes hang out with Aurora, though. It doesn't bother me, though. It just gives Ari and I some step-sister time. Pet I have two turtle doves named Romeo and Juliet. Romance I am completely available, though Humphrey does seem to like me... Outfits I'll wear anything pink, white, frilly, romantic, and/or covered with hearts. Basic TBD Legacy Day TBD Getting Fairest TBD Quotes *"L-O-V-E! That's the way it'll always be!" -Amore and Ari, Rebel's got Talent Notes *Birthday: February 14th *Star Sign: Aquarius *Favorite Food: Cherry Limeade Cupcakes *Hobbies: Singing; Dancing; Matchmaking *Likes: Love; Kindness; Nature *Dislikes: Mean People; Nature Haters Gallery add photos! Category:Characters Category:The Saucy Boy Category:Rebels Category:Females